Ultimate Blue Beetle (TV Series)
The Blue Beetle is a TV series based on the Jaime Reyes version of the Blue Beetle Cast A.R.G.U.S. Will Friedle as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle Phil LaMarr as Luke Fox/Batwing Yuri Lowenthal as Val Armorr/Victor Armor/Karate Kid Scott Menville as Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern Tara Strong as Sara Lance/White Canary Yvette Nicole Brown as Amanda Waller Kevin Michael Richardson as John Diggle Dee Bradley Baker as Kirk Langstrom Matt Lanter as Josh Walters/Agent Black Beetle Eric Bauza as Hiro Okamura/Scarlet Scarab Nolan North as Kamandi PowerCorp Nolan North as Derek Powers/Blight Dee Bradley Baker as Paxton Powers Secret Society of Supervillains Richard Green as Hugo Strange Lance Reddick as Man-Bat Kari Wahlgren as Leslie Willis/Livewire John DiMaggio as Baran Flinders/Mammoth Khary Payton as Michael Lane/Azrael Jeremy Sisto as William Cobb/Talon Nolan North as Thomas Blake/Catman Suicide Squad Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Tom Kenny as Sparrow Greg Cipes as Garfield Lynns/Beast Boy Tara Strong as Raven Other Matt Lanter as Black Beetle Tara Strong as Chloe Sullivan Misty Lee as Bianca Reyes J.K. Simmons as Perry White Episodes Season One #"Blue"-High school student Jaime Reyes has been fighting crime in New York City as the masked vigilante Blue Beetle for one year. Amanda Waller, director of international peace-keeping agency A.R.G.U.S., approaches him with an offer to train with A.R.G.U.S. and become part of a new superhero team that is being assembled. Jaime at first declines the offer, but after his school is attacked by the Brotherhood of Evil (a super-villain team consisting of Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and Elephant Man) on behalf of Doctor Hugo Strange and Derek Powers, he starts to wonder if he really should have declined. #"Black"-Jaime finally accepts Waller's offer to help train him to be become "The Ultimate Blue Beetle", as well as having him lead a team of 4 young heroes in training to prove his leadership skills. He meets Batwing, Karate Kid, Green Lantern, and White Canary at the time when the remaining Brotherhood of Evil members attack. As an added bonus, Waller has positioned A.R.G.U.S. Agent John Diggle at Jaime's school to be the acting principal. #"Wreak Havok"-A childish argument between Beetle and Green Lantern gets their entire team grounded. To prove themselves to Waller, the super-youths go through the A.R.G.U.S. database of the most wanted supervillains to see who they can defeat and apprehend in order to impress Waller. When the choices Mister Toad, Captain Cold, Doctor Phosporus, Egg-Fu, Mister Twister, Tornado Tyrant and the Tally Man prove unpopular, Beetle and his team go to Russia to track down Lord Havok. The young heroes capture Havok, but things take a turn for the worst when Lord Havok tricks the team into taking one of his Havokoids to the A.R.G.U.S. base. #"Black Beetle"-Using tech from a sample of Jaime's suit, Strange creates an artificial, symbiotic life form named Black Beetle. Driven by its desire to bond with Jaime, the creature escapes from the laboratory, tracks him down to a house party and wreaks havoc, jumping from host to host and possessing each of Peter's teammates. At the end, Paxton Powers, Derek's son, finds the Black Beetle scarab and trains it. #"Flight of the Scarlet Scarab"- Bruce Wayne arrives and gives Jamie a new suit called the Scarlet Scarab. Jamie begins loving it over his teammates. Then Batman's old nemesis Calculator arrives and hacks into the scarlet scarab. Jamie finds a way to break out of it. Then Calculator takes control of Batman's suit . Then Jamie and Batman leads him to a portal putting Calculator in another dimension. #"Why I Hate Gym"-Following Jaime and White Canary's fight with Mister Toad, a new villain named Deathstroke is hired by Strange. He targets Jaime's school (and goes undercover as a P.E teacher) in an attempt to assassinate Blue Beetle, whom he thinks attends the school. After learning that Deathstroke has defeated Green Lantern, Karate Kid, and Batwing while trying to track him down, Jaime and Canary try to put their problems for each other aside in an effort to take him down. #"Exclusive"-Chloe Sullivan convinces Blue Beetle to help her with an exclusive interview for the Daily Planet, eventually this is cut short when Solomon Grundy is seemingly terrorizing the rest of New York City grabbing Blue Beetle's attention to stop him. Jaims doesn't know it yet, but Grundy is actually fighting the villain Overload. #"Back in Black"-A mysterious new superhero dressed in black and with similar abilities to Jaime appears in New York, and attracts positive public attention. Jaime suspects the new hero to be Black Beetle, but his teammates dismiss his suspicions as jealousy. Jaime then discovers the hero's true identity, Paxton Powers, bonded with the Black Beetle scarab, and he tries to persuade Paxton to get rid of it before it corrupts his mind and turns him evil. #"Field Trip"-During a school field trip to a museum, Victor translates the engraving on an ancient Norse rune stone and accidentally summons a Kraken. The King of Atlantis Aquaman arrives to aid Jaime's team, but magic from a medallion around the Kraken's neck turns Aquaman into a talking fish. The team follow Aquaman to Atlantis, where the power-hungry Ocean Master is working with the Krakens to seize the Atlantian throne. #"Freaky Friday"-Another new villain dubbed Doctor Psycho switches the minds of both Blue Beetle and The Creeper in an attempt to take over New York. Both hero's must adjust to their different powers and mindset's to defeat Killer Croc and to get Phycho to switch their minds back. #"Blacker than Cole"-Black Beetle resurfaces using Paxton as his host again. This time, Black Beetle is targeting Paxton's neglectful father Derek. While Derek does not want his potential secret weapon damaged, Blue Beetle is confronted with the dilemma of choosing between helping Paxton on his own or putting his trust in his teammates, who have orders from Waller to finish Black Beetle off. #"Me Time"-After a fight with Tornado Tyrant, Blue Beetle insists on a weekend off from Waller and A.R.G.U.S. However, Hugo Strange chooses this very time to attack Blue Beetle when his job is threatened by Derek Powers. #"Hellblazer"-The population of New York is plunged into a mysterious sleep, but Karate Kid manages to keep both himself and Blue Beetle awake with chi energy. They seek the help of demon hunter John Constantine, and he explains the spell is the work of the Boogeyman. To break the spell, the heroes have to enter the Dream Dimension and defeat Boogeyman, facing the physical manifestations of their deepest fears and insecurities in the process. #"Chemo"-Jaime struggles to split his attention between completing his science fair project with Luke Fox and combating Bane. In his desperation concerning the former, he decides to "borrow" one of Dr. Kirk Langstrom's inventions called Chemo, which (quite literally) becomes an even bigger threat to the city. #"For Your Eyes Only"-The A.R.G.U.S. base is invaded by the Kobra Cult, an elite criminal organization led by Kobra who imprison Amanda Waller, hacks into the A.R.G.U.S. database, and set the base to self-destruct. Jaime is left as the only person who can save Waller and stop Kobra before they obtain valuable data and the base self-destructs over New York City. #"Claw of an Owl"-Perry White is targeted by Talon, a villain equipped with an array of high-tech weaponry. Much to Jaime's annoyance, Waller tasks the team with guarding the Daily Planet building. When Chloe Sullivan tells Jaime she is meeting Perry for a job interview, he tries to stop her entering the building in case Talon attacks. #"Snow Day"-When Jaime's High School has a snow day, Agent Diggle orders Jaime and his team to report to a A.R.G.U.S. Arctic base called I.C.E. for winter survival training. They instead go against their orders and sneak off to a deserted tropical island (which Green Lantern finds on the A.R.G.U.S. database) for a vacation. While the island seems like a beautiful paradise, something sinister is lurking in the sand and does not want its new "play-mates" to leave again. #"Destruction"-Jaime's team fight the Demolition Team, but they end up unintentionally causing massive amounts of property damage. Waller assigns them to clean up their mess by working alongside the Destruction Crew, a clean-up company that specializes in clearing collateral damage caused by superheroes. Perry White even has their work broadcast. Jaime is frustrated by this seemingly boring assignment, but he begins to suspect criminal activity within Demolition Team when he notices their CEO Mac Porter acting suspiciously. #"Home Sick Grundy"-After Grundy falls sick with an alien infection caused by the Cyborg Superman, Jaime, who fears that A.R.G.U.S. will lock Grundy away rather than help him, tries to hide him at his house from Cyborg Superman, Waller, and his own mother, Bianca. #"Run Pig Run"-Ocean Master gets revenge on Jaime by turning him into a pig using an enchanted hot dog. With the help of Aquaman and the entire A.R.G.U.S. force, "Hamay Reyes" must survive an Atlantian boar hunt led by the Fisherman across New York City as Aquaman, Jaime's team, and John Diggle work to keep Jaime alive until sunset which is when the Atlantian boar hunt ends. #"I Am Blue Beetle"-Jaime is shocked to discover that his High is putting on a Blue Beetle musical starring "some random guy" named Josh Walters as Blue Beetle. The matter becomes dangerous when Elephant Man mistakes Josh for the real Blue Beetle. #"The Strangest of Bats"-Hugo Strange hacks into Batman's Batmobiles and sends one to kill Derek Powers. While Derek blames Bruce Wayne for the attack and threatens legal action, Blue Beetle recovers a peace of tech from one of Hugo Strange's robots and learns more about Strange's history with both PowerCorp, Doctor Langstrom and Derek himself. Strange then attacks the A.R.G.U.S. base in a Batman like gadgets, created from a replica of Bruce's own tech, and abducts Derek and Paxton, so Blue Beetle dons the Scarlet Scarab suit to save them. #"Not a Toy"-Blue Beetle's team is having a friendly training session with Superman on board the Helicarrier. While handling Superman's Phantom Projector, Jaime accidentally throws it out of the window, and it lands in Russia's New York embassy where it is found by Lord Havok. Blue Beetle and Superman try to sneak into the Russian embassy and retrieve the projector before Havok has a chance to exploit it for his own nefarious purposes. #"Attack of the Talon"-To Haune's horror and jealousy, his mother and John Diggle have become close and decide to go on a dinner date. Jaime's plans to crash the party are dashed by an appearance by Talon, who has an old grudge with Diggle. #"Revealed (part 1)"-Hugo Strange captures Blue Beetle and takes more tech samples for his experiments. Derek Powers reveals himself to be the true mastermind behind all of Strange's schemes, and he plans to create an unstoppable army from Jaime's suit. Strange is angry at Derek for treating him unfairly, so he takes revenge by puts a scarab on him with a mixture of tech from both Jaime and Black Beetle, mutating him into a green monster and a monstrous new foe: Blight. #"Rise of Blight (part 2)"-Blight attacks Jaime's High, so Blue Beetle and A.R.G.U.S. escort Paxton onto the base for his own protection. Blight tracks the base down, launches an assault, blowing a good chunk of it up. As the building burns, Jaime tries to save Paxton and convince him that his father has become evil, but Blight manipulates Paxton into calling out the Black Beetle scarab and teaming up with him to destroy Blue Beetle. Season Two #"Man-Bat"-Jaime's team investigate Strange's newest hideout, and confiscate a case containing several vials of formula made from DNA of different animals. A.R.G.U.S. scientist Kirk Langstrom (who has gone deaf because of the A.R.G.U.S. base attack) injects himself with formula containing bat DNA. While it successfully restores his hearing, it eventually turns him into an irrational monster called the Man-Bat. #"Livewire"-Livewire drains most of the electricity from New York City thus becoming the superpowered "Ultimate Livewire" and threatens to do the same to the rest of the world. This forces Blue Beetle and his team to stop her. #Mammoth"-Beetle and Batwing come into conflict with Mammoth, an immensely strong villain who tries to steal from PowerCorp's chemical shipments. At school, Jaime and Luke notice Josh Walters is bullying a shy, nerdy classmate named Baran Flinders. They soon discover Baran's shocking connection to Mammoth and the lengths he will go to in order to get revenge on Josh. #"Catman"-Sara is being haunted by memories of her past and struggles to maintain control over her White Canary amulet, becoming more aggressive and feral during training sessions. Blue Beetle tries to find a way to help her, but the whole team is put in danger when Catman, the obsessive great white hunter who killed Sara's father, appears in New York to claim the amulet's power for himself. #Green Arrow"-Talon attacks the construction site of the new A.R.G.U.S. base. Waller orders Beetle and Green Arrpw to apprehend him. In their pursuit, an explosion damages one of Jaime's guns causing highly adhesive fluid to leak onto Arrow's arm and leaving them stuck together. Beetle and Arrow must learn to put aside their differences and work together to defeat Talon. #"The Secret Society of Supervillains"-Strange assembles Mammoth, Catman, Talon, and Livewire where he lures Jaime to his underwater laboratory underneath the Hudson River by using Dr. Langstrom as bait. Things get worse for Beetle when Strange forcefully transforms Dr. Langstrom into Man-Bat to complete his Secret Society of Supervillains. Jaime tries to evade the six villains and escape from the base so he can call his team for back-up. #"Blue Be'le!"-Just when Jaime's life in New York has reached a new all-time low after Perry White puts out a bounty for his unmasking, he is invited by the Mayor of Boston to become the town's resident superhero and tourism mascot. Not long after that, Beetle has to contend with the Steel Beetle and a group of armored supervillains called the Boston Terroriers. #"Red Beetle"-Jaime contemplates telling Paxton about his dual-life as Blue Beetle and warning him that Blight could be targeting him. Blight abducts Jaime and forces him to bond with an improved version of the Black Beetle scarab, which he refers to as "Red Beetle". When Red Beetle attacks Paxton's apartment, Paxton takes control of the scarab, becomes Black Beetle again, and sets out to bring down Blight once and for all. #"House Arrest"-Following their fight with Copperhead, Jaime's team prepares to house a surprise party at Jaime's and Bianca's home. However, an attempt by Green Lantern to shut down the secret A.R.G.U.S. security installations for some privacy makes the system go crazy while Jaime must also come to terms with his teammates' status as fellow houseboarders. #"The Man Wolf"-Perry White begrudgingly asks for Blue Beetle's help to hunt down his missing son Perry White, Jr. on the moon. Once on the moon, Jaime's team look for Jr. while also having to fight Man-Wolf. #"Bug-Eyed Bandit"-Blue Beetle invents the Blue-Tracer, a high-tech tracking device he plans to plant on fleeing villains. He upgrades the Tracer with technology from Wayne Industries without Bruce Wayne's permission, accidentally giving it the ability to produce multiple copies of itself. Disgruntled Wayne Industries scientist Michael Tan uses a machine of his invention to separate his own atoms and his consciousness takes control of the Blue-Tracers, creating a living swarm driven by hatred towards Bruce Wayne. #"Beetle Sized"-While looking for Aquaman missing in action, Beetle's team is shrunk into little cute versions of their own selves by one of Ocean Master's tricks. Waller has Beetle's team placed in the A.R.G.U.S. D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. area. With Aquaman also having been shruk, Beetle's team must find a way to help Aquaman fight Ocean Master and the Annihilator Armor and return to normal size. #"Journey of the Karate Kid"-After being attacked by a mysterious assassin, Victor is called back to the future by someone named "The Elder" and Blue Beetle accompanies him. He reveals his real name to be Val Armorr and that he has to take part in a contest to determine the future king of his country, but as poison from the assassin's blade temporarily blinds him, Blue Beetle has to take his place in the contest and compete against a highly skilled yet arrogant warrior known as the Azrael. #"Jaime Grundy, Born on a Monday"-During an A.R.G.U.S. experiment to tame Solomon Grundy's rage, Dr. Psycho escapes with a vengeance exchanging Beetle's and Grundy's minds for another bout of vicious fun. This dilemma is severely aggravated when Robotman, thinking "Grundy" is on a rampage, also joins the fray. #"Paul"-Blue Beetle, Chloe Sullivan, and Paul the Janitor enter the sewer to track down the Man-Bat after he attacks Jaime's school and commits a series of abductions. #"Ultimate Ambush Bug"-Deathstroke steals a digital file containing the secret identities of every superhero who works with A.R.G.U.S., including those of Blue Beetle and his teammates. Frustrated by a recent string of misfortune and his demanding A.R.G.U.S. training schedule, Beetle accompanies Ambush Bug (an absent-minded "superhero" who once trained with A.R.G.U.S.) on his mission to retrieve the file. Beetle soon starts to realize Ambush Bug is not a true hero. #"Beetle Bomb"-Blight is apprehended by Beetle's team and imprisoned on board a jet. He lets the Black Beetle scarab loose on the ship and it separates into multiple scarabs which take control of the crew, creating an army of Black Beetles. When Blight escapes from his cell and bonds with the original scarab, Blue Beetle has to form an uneasy alliance with Hugo Strange to devise a device that will turn Blight back into Derek Powers. #"Green Guardians"-Blue Beetle and Green Lantern assist the Green Guardians (a team consisting of Guy Gardner, Kilowog, Medphyll, Ch'p, and Arisia Rrab) in a mission to save the galaxy from Steppenwolf and the Apokoliptians. #"Family Meeting"-Blue Beetle helps Batwing find his parents. They end up discovering that they were captured by Azrael and Kobra so that they can mass-produce Batwing's suit for his own sinister use. #"Joke's On You"-When The Joker plans to launch nuclear missiles to cause World War III, Blue Beetle teams up with Batman and The Creeper where they end up in Joker's Madland located in Markovia. #"I... Vampire! (part 1)"-On Halloween night, Blue Beetle's team are tasked with delivering a half of Tekamentep's Ankh (an ancient Egyptian artefact) to skilled vampire hunter Andrew Bennett, the I, Vampire. They are attacked by an army of vampires sent by the vampire king Dracula who wants to use the Ankh's power to render himself immune to vampire weaknesses such as sunlight. Once the Ankh is safe, Waller sends the team and I, Vampire to retrieve the second half from storage in a museum before Dracula can get to it. #"Creature Commandos (part 2)"-Dracula has obtained both halves of Tekamentep's Ankh and has most of Beetle's team under mind control. In order to stop him activating the Ankh before sunrise, Beetle and I, Vampire join forces with Waller's Creature Commandos (an A.R.G.U.S. task force consisting of various heroic monsters like Frankenstein's Monster, The Wolfman, Khalis, and Swampthing) and travel to Dracula's castle in Transylvania to retrieve the Ankh. #"Second Chance Hero"-Derek Powers (now known as the Raptor) and Blue Beetle join forces in order to take down the Brotherhood of Evil and Hugo Strange's Beetle-Soldiers. #"Clayface Returns"-Clayface returns to New York City claiming that he has turned over a new leaf and wants to become a hero, while everyone else dismisses this new revelation Blue Beetle sees this as an opportunity to reform his former enemy into doing good even though his new found friend still fight's his antagonistic ways. #"Return of the Secret Society (part 1)"-Hugo Strange and Man-Bat break in to Stryker's Island (a prison for supervillains) and free Mammoth, Livewire, Catman, and Azrael while equipping each of them with battle armor made from stolen PowerCorp technology. Blue Beetle's team and the Raptor fight the Society. While Beetle is determined to inject the Man-Bat with a formula that will make him human again, Strange plans to turn Derek back into Blight. #"Ultimate (part 2)"-Following the fight with the Society, Derek has been transformed into Blight again and has captured Beetle's team (who have been previously defeated by the Society). Blight has transformed his friends into Blight-like versions of themselves and plans to use the old A.R.G.U.S. base to gas New York City. But using Dr. Langstrom's serum, Beetle transforms his team back and defeats Blight. Because of his performance, he is offered a place in the Justice League. Season Three #"Beetle for Justice (part 1)"-Ocean Master joins forces with Hugo Strange to destroy the League (consisting of Superman, Aquaman, Solomon Grundy, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Cyborg and their newest member Blue Beetle). Ocean Master does this by body swapping with Jaime so it seems Blue Beetle is destroying New York and summoning monsters from different parts of the world and "beetleizing" them. But their minds back to their original bodies, things much worse for Blue Beetle will be made. #"Beetle for Justice (part 2)"-Blue Beetle, his friends, and The Justice League join forces to save the earth from Ocean Master and Strange Black Beetle army. #"Agent Black Beetle"-Following a fight with a Scarab-possessed Azrael, Josh Walters comes into contact and bonds with the Black Beetle scarab after masquerading as the "Black Bug." Meanwhile, Talon returns and attempts to retrieve the scarab from Josh's body while Blue Beetle battles Deathstroke who also wishes to do the same, in the end Josh decides to join Beetle in getting training from A.R.G.U.S. to help him better control the Black Beetle scarab. #"Cloak and Dagger"-Blue Beetle wishes to recruit Beast Boy and Raven for his New Warriors initiative (after learning that Deathstroke also wishes to do the same) only to end up trying to stop Trigon from defeating Constantine by mind-controlling Raven and his friends and invading the earth. After defeating Trigon, Beetle tries to recruit Raven and Beast Boy into his initiative, but they both decline due to their secret loyal alignment to Deathstroke. #"The Next Scarlet Scarab"-While Jaime shows off the Scarlet Scarab Armor to his classmates at the science fair of his school for charity, his intellectual 13 year old rival Hiro Okamura is also eyeing the suit and, after a series of events, attains and perfectly operates the Scarlet Scarab Armor making Jaime even more envious of Hiro (considering he never could control the armor that well to begin with). Things get worse when Hiro targets Blue Beetle for being a "menace" as well as thinking that he is not a true hero while Deathstroke seeks to achieve the armor for his own villainous means. After defeating Deathstroke once again, Blue Beetle lets Hiro keep the armor after witnessing how adept he is with it (and for assisting him in the fight against Deathstroke as well as becoming more passive towards how he views him) and invites him to become a part of his New Warriors initiative, in which he agrees. #"The Sparrow"-Blue Beetle attempts to recruit another person for his New Warriors initiative who goes by the name of "Sparrow" who was once a test subject of Hugo Strange and goes after Paxton Powers for information about his past. After stopping him from murdering Paxton and convincing him that his friend is innocent for what happened to him, Beetle tries to help Sparrow by assisting him in regaining his memory by releasing Hugo Strange from his cell for answers. But Strange turns on them when they get to his former hideout for the truth about Sparrow's past though eventually both Blue Beetle and Sparrow eventually take him down. Beetle appeals to Sparrow about his New Warriors initiative, but he declines wanting to find his own purpose in life only to meet with Deathstroke with whom he strikes an alliance with. #"Going Savage"-Blue Beetle accompanies the Creeper to Dinosaur Island to recruit Kamandi and his pet named Tiger. During this time, they discover a plot by Deathstroke and Catman to abduct Tiger as part of Catman's ritual that would render him immortal. #"New Warriors"-Now that the other young heroes have been assembled, Blue Beetle must lead them into defending the Carrier from the Suicide Squad (consisting of Deathstroke, Sparrow, and Beast Boy and Raven) where they managed to spring Blight, Hugo Strange, Talon, and Azrael from their cells. #"The Beetle-Verse (part 1)"-Blue Beetle learns that Blight is planning to travel across the Multiverse using a machine he stole from A.R.G.U.S. and the energy of Livewire to collect the tech of other Beetles. Blue Beetle follows his enemy to the futuristic world of Batman Beyond (which is drawn in CGI) and helps boost the confidence of Blue Beetle Beyond. Then he travels to a gender-swapped universe and teams up with Scarlet Beetle to defeat their world's versions Blight. #"The Beetle-Verse (part 2)"-While chasing Blight across the Multiverse, Blue Beetle arrives in the Batman: Nine Lives universe where he meets The Beetle. Then Blue Beetle heads to a cartoonish world inhabited by anthropomorphic animals where he encourages Beetle-Beetle not to quit being a superhero. #"The Beetle-Verse (part 3)"-As Blue Beetle continues chasing Blight across the Multiverse, he lands in a medieval-based world where he helps Beetle-Knight take down the Alchemist (the medieval version of Hugo Strange) and his Kraken creation to save York. Then, his last stop before heading back home is an alternate version of the All-Star Universe where he helps Abrahan Alfaro overcome the guilt of being unable to save his world's Jaime Reyes from death and fight the All-Star Blight. #"The Beetle-Verse (part 4)"-After Blue Beetle finally ends up back in his own universe, he finds Blight (who learned Jaime's identity) has bonded with a new scarab made from all the universes to become the Blue-Blight. With Livewire's help from the dimension hopping machine, he summons all the Blue Beetles dubbed Blue-Battlers to battle the Blue-Blight and save New York even when Livewire plans to destroy it. #"The Return of the Green Guardians"-The Green Guardians land on Earth to repair their ship at the same time ex-Lantern Corps member Sinestro leads the Apokoliptians into targeting Green Lantern's ring. Now Jaime and Kyle must work with the Guardians to defeat Sinestro and the Apokoliptians. #"A.R.G.U.S. Academy"-The A.R.G.U.S. Academy has been opened up at Lian Yu by Amanda Waller as Jaime's group gets their education from Jay Garrick and guest instructors like Superman and Green Arrow. Halfway into their education, Jaime and Hiro unknowingly freed an old World War II villain named Per Degaton. #"Rampaging Mammoth"-When Mammoth learns that his archenemy Josh has become a hero, he starts a bitter rampage through New York. Blue Beetle and Agent Black Beetle are the last line of defense with help from Grundy. However, Grundy and Mammoth face in battle and only Blue Beetle and Agent Black Beetle can stop them, as to not cause destruction. #"The Atom"-Waller has been infected by nanite versions of Hugo Strange's robots. While the others face off against Strange, Blue Beetle and Scarlet Scarab work with Atom to enter Waller's body and get the robots out of her. #"Burrito Run"-Craving Mexican food following an entire day training with Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, Batwing, and Supergirl sneak out of Lian Yu after hours for late-night burritos. Along the way, they must contend with Dr. Psycho's plot to use the cellular network to brainwash everyone like he did with Mister Toad, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, and Shriek. #"Forever"-Following Blue Beetle's fight with Heat Wave, the New Gods have declared war on Manhattan as Waller blames the exchange student Orion. Beetle and Orion discover that Kalibak has brainwashed the Forever People (consisting of Mark Moonrider, Beautiful Dreamer, Big Bear, Serafina, and Vykin) and plans to crash New Genesis into Manhattan. #"Attack of the Synthezoids (part 1)"-Per Degaton resurfaces and starts replacing Blue Beetle's fellow students with synthezoid versions of themselves. #"The Revenge of Per Degaton (part 2)"-With most of his fellow students replaced with synthezoids, Jaime must work with Agent Black Beetle and Mammoth to rescue their classmates and defeat Per Degaton. #"Halloween Night at the Museum"-A group of people visit a museum on Halloween. One of them pulls a sword out of a stone as a joke, unknowingly freeing the Halloween demon, Samhain. #"Nightmare on Christmas"-After a fight with Shriek and falling from a building unconscious, Jaime sees what the world would be like without him when the Boogeyman takes him on a journey through his past where he re-enacts his fight with the Reach (consisting of Khaji Tal, Djo Mek, and the Ambassador), his present where he fights Shriek again, and a future where Jaime gave up being Blue Beetle enough for Blight to hunt every superhero. After experiencing each one, Beetle must fight Boogeyman to get out of this nightmare and learn the meaning of being a hero who needs it most. #"Contest of Champions (part 1)"- #"Contest of Champions (part 2)"- #"Contest of Champions (part 3)"- #"Contest of Champions (part 4)"- Category:TV Series